Superficial
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: The L.A., city where only appearance and falsity wins. Sebastian was successful in his life, until one day, he breaks. He meets Ciel and realizes there are way more important things in life. AU,OOC, M rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, uhm, a muse with an idea came to me so I decided to make a new story. This one is actually first one I devised on my own. I think I will just write and write until I get better. If you guys like this one, please leave a review because I have no clue if it's good or if it sucks. In case you like it, I will continue.**

**English is not my native language, it's 3:20 AM - excuse the mistakes please. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Look! See that guy over there? He's _so_ hot!"

"Is that a Gucci suit? He must be really rich."

"He's out of your league, girl. He is definitely taken."

You are right, girl, you are out of my league, as well as every woman in this world.

Shy giggles, rumors, compliments – hearing them became standard for me. It used to bring slight smile or smirk on my face but now I begin to ignore it. I can't help it, let's face it – should I thank them for my wealth? Or my looks? Let's not.

It was summer, warm weather forced me to take off my jacket and carry it on my forearm until I reach building I work in. That's probably why I hear teenage girls squealing. The sight of me in well-fitting white shirt. That I am arrogant? Never. Also you are probably asking how is possible that a man in Gucci suit is walking and doesn't use his BMW. Well, maybe I just like walking. All right, I lied. My lover, Claude, made me drink too much few days ago and well, I drove. My car ended up as piece of scrap. Positive is, I got out practically unharmed. Negative is that repair of that crap costs almost half as much as the car itself. Still, I was happy. I had money to afford anything. It was a bit tough journey to success but I did it. I am not one of those brats who grew up in wealthy families and inherit all the possession. I was studying hard, 13 years of my life. I didn't need more education, a well-known business academy taught me everything I needed to know to become an entrepreneur. Of course they don't _make_ you a businessman, you have to be born as one, but they can teach you to use it. So here I am, working successfully already 7 years.

On my way I stopped in Starbucks to buy large caramel macchiato, sometimes it is just exciting to buy your own, usually I have a secretary for that. I must say: I love this life.

That was a week ago.

Now I am single, my lover left me. The man in suit I was describing before may look perfect, resistive, unattainable, happy-go-lucky. But truth is, even I am broken sometimes. What can we expect? People here are all actors, you think you are everything to them but you are only what they want you to be. Being yourself doesn't get you anywhere, and I know it. Being perfect, fake ideal is success. One man in my life got to know me, real me. He left me right after. I don't really know why people consider falseness as perfection. But this is L.A. You either learn to live according its rules or you are out of game.

It's Sunday evening, I was strolling down the streets, thinking. The sun above me was slowly setting but still shining bright, abusing my eyes. I groaned and put my hand to forehead so I could see better. Streets were quite crowded right now, many people were working even on Sunday, however most of them were probably heading to clubs. I thought about going into one but then I decided I had enough of drinking. After breaking up with Claude I wasn't able to do anything else than that. And I am tired of hangovers.

People aren't looking me over as usually today. My hair is unkempt, I have got dark circles under my eyes, my lips are rough and slightly chapped when I slide over them with my tongue. My skin is unhealthily pale and gosh, not talking about my clothes. I think I've never gone out looking like this, I almost go in shop behind corner in tuxedo. But right now, I am wearing cheap jeans with no leather belt, grey loose washed-out t-shirt, weird hoodie, which I have no idea how got into my apartment and my feet, my fucking feet are shod in trainers. I've never looked this terrible and it was making me frown. But people are always telling that people in break-up-depression shave their hair or do such ridiculous things so I am glad I ended up _only _like this after all. I am sure if Claude saw me right now, he would say I look repulsively. He once told me that, and only because I was ill so I was staying in bed. He came to visit once and since he left with frightened face it took him several days to even see me again. Superficial prick. I am glad I got rid of him actually, that bastard knew nothing about me!

While thinking about nonsenses, I pulled a packet of cigarettes out of pocket and a lighter. I was mess already, now even bigger. I hated the fact people see me like this, I hated when they are staring and pointing. I hated being 'that smoking depressed crap'. I inhaled, looking blankly forward. The harmful smoke swiftly attacked my lungs, making me another step closer to death of lung cancer. Nah, I guess not, I am not really notorious smoker. But who knows, maybe I will die. Who cares? I must say: I hate this life.

Soon I realized I haven't eaten anything all day. Seeing a boy with hot-dog randomly walking around made my stomach rumble. I usually dine in restaurants but that can't be considered in view of my appearance. Maybe I will buy some damn-

Oh. Fuck. Me.

My thoughts about food immediately disappeared as I was passing certain cafeteria. Thump - thump. I felt my heart skip a beat for some reason. There was a man – no, a boy, sitting by table outside. He was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He was just chuckling at the moment and then I noticed he was talking to some other boy, sitting on chair beside him. But back to him. He had the most charming smile. He looked very young and I usually don't lay my eyes on people such as him but in this moment I couldn't look away. His silky hair, combed to side was framing his flawless face, in front cut under his cheekbones and behind reaching his neck from what I could see. Its color was dark but with sun shining on him from behind, I could see those strands had hue of blue. Beautiful. I couldn't see his eyes, though, he had blue wayfarer sunglasses on, as well as the boy next to him. Then something really unexpected came and I felt like the biggest idiot in existence. The boy turned his head and looked into my direction. I was suddenly this weird dude standing on place as nailed on ground and staring ahead. I was cursing myself right now, I knew I will probably never see him again or even talk to him but I hated myself for ever going out – looking like this. For the first time in my life. Before I could do something, he didn't change his expression even a bit and looked back on the boy beside him, smiling. Oh, great. Who would even look on such a homeless in jeans and sweatshirt as me, right? Was it that bad? In the end I decided to keep it cool and sit in this cafeteria. I dropped my half-finished cigarette and stubbed out with my foot. Then I took place at table near them, sitting on the chair comfortably. Soon a waiter came and asked me about order. I decided for some Frappé. When the waiter left, I automatically looked on the boy again. Where are my sunglasses when I need them? At least I could cover circles under my eyes or hide the fact that I am staring at him. I was _so_ lucky that I forgot them today. Fucking coincidence.

About 10 minutes passed, I was drinking my ice coffee and once in a while I glanced on that angel and the second one next to him. Just as I was thinking I should go there and straight say something, I noticed they both stood up. I panicked inside for a second. Their drinks weren't finished, thought. They got up to go inside the cafeteria, probably to order or pay or to the restroom- holy-shit – they are holding hands. There's…certainly nothing strange about seeing gays in L.A. but, I mean, if he's gay, that's totally great for me but if that one is his boyfriend. What now? I took a drink from my glass to cool down. It lasted about 5 minutes until they came back. I saw the blond was taller than bluenette, he was still holding his hand. I frowned slightly. Before they sat down again, I looked the smaller over. He had such tiny body, thin waist but long legs. He was wearing shorts which were covering his thighs but I could see those smooth calves. When I looked up to check his torso covered in V-neck t-shirt, they sat down and I saw the blond taking off his glasses and looking straight into my eyes. Oh no, I knew it, now he will kill me with his looks that I am checking his boyfriend, right? Well, he didn't. He actually smirked at me. Is he hitting on me, or what? Then he leaned to my interest and whispered something to his ear so-obviously. He whispered something back and then they chuckled and this and that – what is going on? I don't care, doesn't matter anymore. I pulled out my iPhone and looked at some received e-mails.

In matter of few minutes, I saw someone approaching, with corner of an eye, so I looked up – it was the blond. He was placing some paper on my table and then he looked at me.

"Excuse me, sir? I couldn't glance over the way you were looking at us." He spoke up politely.

"Is that so? What is the point?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Then I glanced on the note on my table and then back up.

"This is phone number of my brother." The boy smiled, nodding head to my crush standing over there. I was speechless. He continued. "If I am not wrong, you'd maybe like to give him a call sometime. Have a nice day, sir." He winked at me and left. I still couldn't say anything. I only took the paper and read the number, smiling slightly. This turned out way better than expected. I also noticed a word above the number, it said 'Ciel'. Which I supposed was the name.

The brothers were already leaving, walking on street and heading home. Ciel was holding his brother's arm, while he was complaining about what he did.

"Why did you do that, Alois?! Why? I told you not to!"

"You always do! Give it a try. Once in your life, okay? This could end up well, trust me. I believe he was quite famous businessman in this city, Michaelis I think. Even though he didn't look really wealthy respected person but I would bet it was him. Do you see that fucking chance?!"

"That's twice the reason you shouldn't have done that! I could never- He would NEVER ever have anything with someone like -"

"Stop this in instant, Ciel!" The blond stopped, turning shorter boy towards him. "I saw the way he was looking at you. Give-it-a-try. He will call you, you will go out and then we will talk about it, m'kay?"

The dark haired tilted head. "Alois. He doesn't know I am blind. As soon as he finds out, he will run away. They always do…"

Alois pulled his brother into a hug. "Don't be negative. Not every person in this city is that superficial, ok? It will be good, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys~ So this chapter was originally hellish long – I didn't want to cut it but it was over 3 500 words, which was too much unlike the one before. So here I post the first part – Chapter 2. And because it is finished, I will already post chapter 3 tomorrow, k?**

**I guess I don't mind when you warn me about some mistakes – either grammar or meaning. For example I have never been to L.A and I've never met a blind person etc etc but I spent ages on internet searching so I hope it's ok. Every opinion is appreciated, even though I am hoping for good ones :3**

**Enjoy!**

_His hand smoothly caressed my cheek. I had this feeling like today he's going to be different, those long fingers slid down my skin, when-_

_Slap. I closed my eyes for a second, it was so harsh it burned._

"_I said to arrive in your best clothes. Did you not understand?! You look like shit!"_

_I opened my eyes and looked into his, those golden orbs, his strict look, sharp features, thin dark eyebrows-_

"_Sebastian!"_

"_I am sorry, Claude. My tailor sewed this just for tonight."_

_I didn't know what I have done wrong. I was sure I look good today, I saw nothing wrong on my expensive grey suit. Sure, Claude looked stunning in his black tuxedo, polished black shoes, even his hair was made by hairdresser, but I swear I didn't look bad. What is he dissatisfied about?_

"_You also own a company, I thought you are more than that! If you just want to embarrass me, get out."_

_He was ordering me again, I was offended. Even though I knew what he is like, sometimes I couldn't get reconciled to it. He was a metrosexual and obsessed perfectionist, which sometimes made him go choleric. _

_.._

_Then suddenly I was in dark room, my head spinning, I felt intoxicated. I looked left, right. Nothing. I looked forward. Nothing._

"_Sebastian, my dear." I heard familiar voice behind my back, I turned around. There was Claude, he's got that psychopathic smirk on his face. But the worse: he had knife in his hand. Before I could even find out what's happening, the knife aimed straight towards my chest and I didn't believe this would actually happen but soon the sharp edge sawed through my skin, my flesh, stabbing my heart and-_

Cold sweat. Unsteady breathing. Dangerously fast heartbeat. I woke up from another terrible nightmare. This guy keeps bringing them along since we broke up. I have never realized it when I was with him but now, through my dark dreams, I can see what we really were. We were no couple, he has never been in love, he never really cared. What was I? His decoration for evening parties, his fuck-buddy, his toy. How could I ever let that happen? I thought I have my pride. But I could do anything for him, I loved him so much. For all these long 8 months…

I glanced at alarm clock beside me; it showed 4:02 AM. To keep sleeping didn't lure me in slightest so I decided to head in the bathroom, I needed to wash the sweat off. I got up from my king-sized bed and left bedroom.

I reached the spacious bathroom, immediately pulling my undershirt off and tossing on laundry basket, as well as my pants. There was a window in my bathroom and I could see there's still dark outside. Then I turned head left and saw myself in the mirror. I still had a bruise on my shoulder, which reminded me of the one and only man. Claude did it recently, shortly before we broke-up. I don't remember the situation anymore, but I don't even want to. However, I didn't want to look at myself right now so I went to take the shower.

At 4:30 AM I poured water in a kettle, preparing some coffee to wake me up, even though I think the nightmare and shower woke me up just well. I am probably the only one idiot in this city getting up at 4, when my work starts at like 9. Not that it's my duty, since I own the company I work in, I could come whenever I want. But life needs some rules, everyone needs them. So you could break them. Like coming to work sooner. I like to live dangerously.

I took my briefcase, which was tossed on chair, and I pulled out a folder with documents to finish. As I was putting it on table, a small paper seemed to drop out of it, falling on floor. I bent down to pick it up and looked on it. At first I didn't know what the number is but then again, I noticed the name above it: 'Ciel'. Right, I've almost forgotten about that beautiful boy. I can certainly give him a call or text him later. Maybe from work. The thought made me actually smile, which was rare recently…

Sebastian Michaelis: back in the game. It's Monday, no time to be depressed anymore, it has been over a week and I am fed up with it. I run this business and being little shit doesn't get me anywhere.

My polished black shoes clacked against glossy tile floor once again as I entered building of my company. I appeared in a huge hall with white painted walls and mostly white furniture if there was even any. Sometimes I felt like in 'Apple' company. Hah, I wish. I am not that great yet. _Yet._ Oh welcome self-confidence, I missed you.

The receptionist, what's-her-name greeted me with sincere smile before I headed to the elevator. I walked in, pressing button number 12. It was the top floor with my office. I have never said I own the biggest company around here but I think this is damn success in my age.

On floor number 8 the elevator stopped as someone joined me.

"Mr. Michaelis! Good morning!"

A blond guy in blue shirt and ridiculous stripped tie stepped in. It was my employee – Finnian. 23 years, always cheerful, quite charismatic, smart, responsible. I've actually known him since high school but we've never been great friends. Few years later I hired him because I knew how smart he was at school and he proved his skills are useful here.

"Good morning, Finnian" contrary to him, I greeted him calmly.

"I was just going to your office so you could check these papers I printed" he showed stack of them "but good that I met you here. Are you feeling better after weekend?"

I don't usually share my private life with my employees but unfortunately everyone here noticed I was wreck last week, so everyone got to know about my splitting up with Claude. It was big shock for them, however as big as when they found out we are together. Because I am very successful in business – but I am nothing compare to him.

"I think I am a bit better, thanks." I answered, already taking the paperwork from him. We talked before I reached my office, then he left and I had to start working. But, let's have some coffee first…

6 hours later, I stretched my back as sitting already became uncomfortable. I glanced on wall clock. 3:20 PM. It was probably time to make a call. I smiled, taking my iPhone, searching in contacts for 'Ciel'. I didn't forget, I just thought boy like him could still attend college, maybe high school so I made sure not to disturb him there. But before calling I rather thought it over. If he really is that young, isn't it weird? I mean, _am I _weird? Frankly I've never dated a minor, which I hope he isn't because that would never work. I don't really want to be called a creep or even a pedophile. But in the end of day...fuck it. He's adorable. I took all the courage and dialed the number…

* * *

Ciel's POV

I sat on a sofa in living room when we arrived home. I heard Alois coming in the room, along with sound of packet rustling.

"You know that when you eat those crisps you won't eat dinner." I commented and smiled.

"How do you even know? And mom won't be home yet like 20 minutes, I am starving now" he laughed some and sat down next to me. "That's not important now" he opened the packet "do you want to start asking?" I didn't need to see him to know he was smirking at this question. There was silence for a while.

"All right, of course I do!" I was dying to know more about man who got my number almost without my own awareness after all. I inhaled and asked: "Age?"

"I'd guess mid-twenties."

"That much?! Also you said you recognized him from some business, right?" I already wasn't sure about this whole thing.

"Maybe it wasn't him, I don't know, I thought I saw someone like him in TV talking about some company. But never mind that now, keep asking."

"How can I not mind? You know I don't care about appearance."

"Come on, you have to know, so you could imagine him!" He nudged me slightly. Is it only my impression or this boy was beyond happy that someone laid eyes on me? Well probably, it had to be ages since that.

"Well, then… Figure?"

"Is amazing! Slim and like reeeally tall!"

"Hair?"

"Black. Haircut hard to describe but fantastic, trust me."

"O-kay. Did you see his eyes?"

"Not really, I had sunglasses but something like brown."

"Sounds like he's…hot?"

"Totally."

"All right. But I don't care. If he's hot, adult and even rich, there is chance one to million that he will even call me, you know?" I just made myself sad. I wished I could be happy even after what happened to me but I still had feeling like this is my fate and being happy isn't written on it.

I could maybe stand a chance, a bigger one at least - maybe if there wasn't that night, maybe if I stayed longer, if we drove 5 minutes later, if… It's still over and over again, questions and sentences starting with "if". Thoughts running through my mind for last 5 years. If only. If only my mother wasn't dead. If only my dad wasn't dead. If only there wasn't car accident-

"Stop saying that. Stop thinking negatively. You are amazing, Ciel" I felt his hands cup my face "you are adorable, great person, you are _so_ intelligent and even though you can't see yourself, you are handsome, believe me with those 5 years, you changed, damn you could be heart-breaker."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. By the way, how do you even know he is gay? What if he's hetero?"

"Pffts! I am telling you – I saw those eyes measuring you from head to toe. I can't be wrong."

"Really?... Okay.." Maybe I had a pinch of hope, just a little.

Suddenly I heard the main door shutting, subsequently footsteps. Someone came home.

**A/N: I hate to cut it here but I just don't want a chapter to take forever.  
Are you guys still interested?  
I can post really fast. If. You. Tell. Me :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I smelled fragrance of familiar perfume as a woman approached closer to us and Alois reacted with a sentence I expected.

"Hi mom, did you buy food for dinner?" was the first thing I he said, it always is.

The woman laughed before she answered. Let's stop here. To say more about her, I knew her before I became blind. Her name is Hannah, she is good-looking, tall and slim, long light hair, mostly wearing dress. Her personality is great, very kind and selfless. It is unusual victory to find someone like that in this city.

She is actually not my mother, but I consider her as my own, since my biological mother died when I was about one year. Cause of her death was her weak heart, according to what I've heard. After that, I was left only with my father. He married again 4 years later, with Hannah here. My new step-mother also already had a son, only year older than me. We moved here and we have lived together, happily as a family. Me and Alois like brothers, my father and his mother like our parents.

That lasted until my 12. I don't think I will ever be the same happy as I was those 7 years. One day, me and father had a car accident...he didn't survive and I lost my sight. That day was fatal, making my life turn into a nightmare – nobody could ever imagine what it is like to live 12 years and then lose your second parent _and_ become blind. Suddenly all you see is darkness. I still remember the last thing I saw in that car…

Never mind. There is also something I am happy for: Alois and Hannah still kept me and didn't change their attitude to me, I will always be grateful. I wouldn't have made it without them...

"Hello guys. I am sorry but I have a lot of work to do, would _you_ cook the dinner today? Alois?"

"Whaaaat" he wasn't happy to hear that but it's not like he isn't used to it, mother works a lot to have money to feed us.

"Just for today darling. I have an important work for tomorrow, I could get promoted."

"M'kay but it's going to be my speciality: Spaghetti with ketchup." he replied sarcastically as he left to the kitchen. I stayed in place because our kitchen is connected to living room. Saving space yeah, we live in a nice smaller flat. At least from what I remember. Maybe there are walls destroyed and windows broken and they just didn't tell me. Hey, being paranoid is normal! It is incredibly difficult to build trust to people when you can't see. However…

"Or is it just fact you want to make an impression on your handsome boss?" I smiled. Hannah was quiet. I was right again, wasn't I?

"That's not true, Ciel! He is younger!" she was obviously hiding it, I was good with seeing into people's mind - even though I can't see their expressions. See how she immediately said a thing about him, not mentioning the work anymore?

...

After finishing dinner and doing nothing really except "watching" TV with Alois, I took shower and then lied in the bed. I took my sunglasses off and put them on side table. That's right, I wear them everywhere (except that shower), I don't like people seeing me without them. When I asked Alois, he said my eyes look entirely normal, only without that natural shine and that my gaze seems somehow blank. Which is not really normal. Also I would bet there are some scratches made by shards because...that was what destroyed my sight during the crash. He said he didn't see any, though.

Still, wearing sunglasses made me feel comfortable. Moreover I was not willing to wear those white blind person's spectacles or even cane, am I some senior? No way, too young for that shit.

I heard Alois come into the room as well. Me and brother shared one room since there's not much space and they don't want to leave me completely alone. I had my own single bed, by wall, about two meters opposite his. It was after 11 PM now, we both were in beds, when suddenly I asked:

"Do you think he will call?..."

"Aww, are you actually thinking about him? That's sweet."

"Shut up." I turned away, insulted. Because he was right, I was.

"He will."

…

After 3 PM, me and Alois returned back from school. We were in living room, talking. We had a hot topic because Alois and his crush made-out for the first time, when they skipped P.E. Lucky little bastard. If I haven't mentioned yet, Alois was gay as well. I don't know if it's crazy coincidence or it's like a plague. Maybe it's because everyone is gay in L.A. Well, almost.

I don't even know when I found out, how did I even have time for that? When I still _saw_ guys around me, I don't remember wanting them. I don't remember wanting a girl either, though. I just know my fantasies started being only about men.

As we were talking and I was thinking about my sexuality, my phone started ringing in my pocket. This ringtone was default, which means this number is not in my contacts, means unknown person. I have my system because on each person in my list of contacts I have different ringtone set. So when I found out it's stranger, my heart skipped a beat, we both became wordless.

"Pick it, pick it, pick it!" Alois suddenly shouted. I obeyed and pulled my phone out, pressing 'receive' button on keyboard with shaking finger.

"H-hello?" My voice trembled. There was while of silence when we both waited, the tension was horrible, the second felt like an hour. Alois crawled to me extremely fast and stuck his ear to the phone too.

"Good afternoon. It's Michaelis. Do you happen to be a boy named Ciel?"

Another long silence. Alois started grinning and I nearly got heart attack. I couldn't talk. This was the first thing I recognized about the man - his voice. It was mature, deep and manly but at the same time smooth and pleasant.

"Hello?..."

I felt Alois' elbow jab into me so I quickly stuttered out.

"Y-yes, that's me." Was all I could manage. A low laugh sounded on the other side and then he continued.

"Very well. I got your number from your alleged brother. He probably told you, that you attracted my attention in the cafeteria. I'd like to meet you, what would you say about that?"

That voice was driving me crazy. It was so calm and professional as if he was ordering pizza but it's also seductive and irresistible that he could do phone-sex for living.

"I-uh … would you hang on a sec, please?" I immediately put hand over my phone and turned on Alois.

"Before I say yes, he has right to know, don't you think?" I whispered to Alois. I was so scared right now, this was the hardest part of all.

"Well, probably yeah. But be careful with that, it might be shocking."

"Duh! I am scared, Alois."

"Don't be, it's no time for hesitation anymore. Come on, before he hangs up!" He hurried me along and put the mobile back to my ear.

"I think that would be…great. But you know, there's… are you there?"

…

"Mr. Michaelis?..."

It was silent, I only handed the phone to Alois with frightened face.

"He hung up" he said quietly. Oh no. I ruined it again, didn't I?

"Is that so?..." I tilted my head in disappointment.

"Wait! You received a text message!" He shouted, awakening my hope once again.

"Then hurry, read!"

"All right. It's from him. It says" he started reading:

"_Apologies, I've got a session. Today, 6 PM before Sunset Plaza, Sunset Blvd. Deal? S. M."_

So that's it, he had to go. Means I still have a chance! … I didn't even ask his name, it said S.? I wonder which name that is. But more importantly I didn't tell him the biggest problem. I can't call him and I don't want to type it. Moreover who suggests a date the same day?! But if I refuse and suggest another day, I might not get this chance again. That sucks...

"Sounds great, doesn't it? Let's just go there and tell him in person, all right? He is certainly a decent man, he won't run away." Alois suggested.

"But I don't want him to pity me and stay only because he has to, Alois." I still wasn't sure if I should agree to this, it seemed pretty risky. But gosh, that voice. It's to die for.

"You have always been saying, you can read people's thoughts well, didn't you? So if you recognize that he's only pitying you and wasting his time, you will just leave. Or you know, call me and we will leave." Alois' opinion wasn't really reassuring but he was right, I think I can act according that. "Do you want me to answer?"

"Okay. Write to him that I will be there." I smiled slightly. I've never been so nervous.

In next hour, Alois helped me to pick clothes. I made sure it is comfortable and I feel good in it and bro made sure that "it looks smexy, hawt and just resistless." So yeah he said some crap like that but I guess he's right, I should look a bit good. Just as I was combing my hair, Alois called from the kitchen.

"Holy shit dude!"

"What?"

"There's note on fridge, like mom always puts there. You know what is written on it?" Alois sounded pretty surprised, almost terrified. I guess I don't even want to know it.

"Yes?"

"4:30 PM – Date - Michaelis."

"… What the hell? … Isn't there like more of those Michaelis'?"

"It is possible. Or you know" he laughed some "it isn't that weird for a hot man like him to have two dates in a row but hell no way with a woman and then with a boy! Guess it's someone else then."

"That is totally creepy." I remarked. "I don't really want to date the same guy as our mother that would be just…creepy." It was ridiculous I had to laugh too.

It was almost time to go. Alois said he will escort me to the place and then "hand me over to Mr. hottie." So…yeah.

"How do I look? And don't say 'good' I am asking you for real." I asked before we left.

"Got it. So again, you have black undershirt with a blue checked short-sleeved shirt over it. Black tight jeans making your ass and thighs look perfect and you have those black converse shoes. Your hair looks perfect just as always and don't worry, everything matches. I'd totally take you if I were him" we both laughed.

"Thank you, Alois."

…

Few minutes before 6 PM we were standing in front of Sunset Plaza. We were talking, I couldn't get more nervous, when Alois alerted me again.

"Oh god, I see him, I see him! And he's with some- … HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"What? Don't scream like that, what is there?"

"It's really him. He's with our mother, mate. They are walking out of some glass building, company shit- … oooh…"

"What? I don't get it, what 'ohhh' what… is she really…what's going on?!" I grabbed his arm, pulling it as I was becoming impatient. He only started laughing. What?

"This is hilarious. Remember the hot boss she was talking about? I am so stupid I didn't figure out, haha. I guess Mr. Michaelis is the boss, the owner of company mom works in. The man she is secretly crushing on, haha" he couldn't stop laughing. I didn't find it really funny.

"Well…fuck me."

**So. I am dying to know your opinions, do you like it? Thank you for the response so far! It makes me want to write when you like it, when you fav, follow or review :3 I woke up at 1 AM when I got email, to read a review, I am so happyy when I get them xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved and followed~  
I think I might write longer chapters, I wrote like half of this one in school, haha.  
This one is in Ciel's point of view and the next will be probably in Sebastian's. Or do you guys want Ciel's? It doesn't matter to me, I enjoy writing both, I just hope it's not confusing for you. But I want to express thoughts of them both.  
Well, if you like, let me know please :3 enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Hello guys."

I immediately recognized the voice. It was the same unforgettable tone I heard in telephone. However it was even more attractive in real. You wouldn't say how much you can see through the voice.

In this moment I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. Fortunately Alois saved the situation.

"Well hi there, Casanova!" he said loudly and sarcastically. No, 'saved' wasn't the right word. I had to face-palm myself. That was not the right thing to say, doesn't he see, he is a businessman? Now he probably thinks I have some overly attached brother. Which he is actually but it's not like he has choice.

Fortunately the man didn't take that personally.

"Oh, and _you_ are going with us?" a slight amusement was audible in his voice.

"Hell no, I am not gonna be third wheel."

"We wouldn't want that."

I was getting somehow uneasy, I mean I am standing here and they are talking to each other. I cleared my throat after a while to remind them I am here.

"Oh, sorry bro. Let's get to the main thing. Before I leave, Ciel would like to-"

"Alois. I CAN talk." I stopped him, somewhat annoyed but I say it composedly. He backed down with quiet "okay, okay."

I continued. "Hello Mr. Michaelis. I am honored that you invited me out today, however there is a certain information, I couldn't tell you, so before we go, I want to tell you that…" I paused "I am blind. And if you change your mind, I won't be mad, it is only fair to give you the choice since I didn't tell you."

Both of them probably stared right now, assuming from the sudden silence.

"Well, that's quite...surprising, indeed." he said at last. Next words that will come out of his mouth will be my fate, because if he dumps me, I will never ever go on blind date again. Which means any, because all of my dates are blind. I would laugh right now, if I wanted.

"BUT."

But? But what? But you are ugly anyways? But you're too young anyways? But I remembered I must go home and feed my cat? What is it.

"I am not a prick. It's not like I will send you home when you bothered to come. I'd still like to get to know you."

I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat. I smiled sincerely.

"That's great." I breathed.

"Oh. Okay!" Alois interrupted us and leaned to my ear, impolitely whispering "so I will let you alone with Mr. rich buss and if you needed to pick up, just call me. I will go home and get some information from mom." He probably winked and then he said goodbye to me and my new acquaintance.

"Thanks, bye." I said and he walked away. Now, we're alone.

I was so nervous I was sick.

"By the way, I my whole name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian. So that's the name. I was almost sure, he put his hand out right now, because he is polite and works in business. I raised hand and really, I touched his, so he grasped mine and shook it slowly.

I almost shivered- no, I really did, a little. It was the first touch, until now, I only knew his voice. His hand was bigger than mine, quite a lot. It was manly but rather smooth. His grasp would have been strong and short, if I didn't hold it longer than he intended.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said with slight smile and let go.

"Nice to meet you." he said seriously but heartily.

"You too." I replied and let him start the date topic which I expected.

"So, not to stand here on streets..." he started "I think my plan seems to come out well, I meant to take you on dinner in the restaurant. You sure would enjoy it more than going in the cinema. What do you think?"

This man was clever, he didn't even know that, yet he picked one of the best places to take me to.

"That would be nice, Sebastian."

"I know a nice place, on the other side of this district. But I have to ask: Would you mind taking my car? I get it if you don't want to go with a stranger, thought-"

"You're not a stranger, you're Sebastian. Let's go." I laughed. Frankly, I have nothing to lose, anyways. And if yes, I am used to loss.

"Very well. Then, I suppose you should take my arm..to lead you-"

You don't need to say that twice, I am more than willing. (Not that I have a choice.) I hooked my arm on his offered arm and we started walking forward. I could guess, he's wearing a suit. I could feel the fabric by random touches.

He must be hot.

Hot for real. It's about 70°F here I am hot even in shirt, but maybe it's not only weather's fault.

We walked a while, not far away, I suppose we came on a parking lot behind building he works in. Alois did mention some 'glass building shit' in distance so that's where we were.

Sebastian unlocked his car with remote key and then opened door...for me?

"Ok, get in, right in front of you."

He gently grasped my hand so I could find the upper edge of opened door. It was relatively low, an expensive car, I guess? I bent down and sat on seat. Extremely comfortable, soft, leather seat.

"Thanks." I said before he closed the door and went to his side, getting in, behind steering wheel. "Nice car," I added.

"How do you know?" he asked in serious tone as he started the engine.

"Simply, I learned to see with other senses and to presuppose. Your car was on parking lot, it's low, it has super comfy seats, it has remote key, it smells new. It's a nice car."

I could say he was amazed.

"You're smart."

"So are you." I replied fast and he laughed. By now we were driving on road. Sebastian opened window on his side to let in some fresh air, yeah it was heat.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" I said after a while.

"Not at all, shoot."

"How old are you?"

He laughed shortly before answering "Why don't you try to guess, detective."

"Twenty six." I answered like I was sure.

"And how the hell did you know that? Explain." He said in disbelief, but slightly amused.

"Wow, was I right? Ok, to be honest, my brother told me that you look on mid-twenties. If I had to guess, I'd probably say thirties. But I can't see you, so because of your height, voice, occupation, way of expressing..."

"How do you know my occupation?"

Oh right. Fuck, I don't want to mention my step-mother right now. "Because... Your car is expensive and you wear a suit? I think. Then you must be rich and successful."

He couldn't help but laugh again.

"Are you really blind?" he asked as he turned on me – I could hear his voice towards my direction.

"Would I lie about that? Want me to show my eyes or something, to confirm?" I asked in serious tone but it was an irony.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just that you are really good in presuming."

We just arrived to the place and Sebastian parked, turning the engine off. We got out of car and I had no idea where we are. I got to rely on trust.

"Come on, grab my arm, we are here." His voice sounded behind me as he locked the car and came to me. I nodded and took his strong arm. I could feel quite well worked biceps under those sleeves. To be honest, I only know his voice and his whole arm but I am almost crazy about this man. This has never happened to me, I know him for few minutes, after all!

He led me in some building, I couldn't really say much about. As we walked through about two door, I still heard no voices but then I heard a beep. It was an elevator. We walked in and my escort pressed the button.

"Now I know there's no point in leading you in too esthetically pleasing place but I already made a reservation. Moreover I can at least describe so you would know. Also the food is very delicious here."

I felt heat flooding my body, definitely making my cheeks redden. He tries too hard for me.

"W-why thank you, but you didn't have to, it sounds even too deluxe."

"It's nothing, don't worry. When I invite someone, I want it to be as good as I am possibly able to make it."

Do you do it often? Do you often flirt with single mothers and then call up their sons? Are you really Casanova? Or did you really like me that much to try? I was asking myself uselessly paranoid questions because I couldn't help but to underestimate myself. I didn't think Sebastian was prick or even womanizer (of some strange bisexual type) but I had to at least consider that possibility. I don't want to end up disappointed…

"_Floor 9 – the top floor."_

I heard electronic voice of the elevator before we walked out and headed in some spacious dining room. Many noises and voices were suddenly audible all around me.

"Good evening." The man next to me spoke up suddenly.

"Good evening sir. Can I help you? May I suggest two-seat table with view on city?"

"Definitely, thank you." He answered and then we followed the host to our table. Well, I should've known this will be no fast food, he was sure a classy man. And I love elegant and classy men.

On the other side I realized terribly awkward fact. What I am wearing. When we sat opposite each other, I half-whispered:

"You should've told me where we are going, it didn't occur to me, to dress formally."

"No stress, it's my mistake I didn't tell you. Moreover it's not that serious establishment as it sounds. Like a half of people here is dressed in casual. It is only a coincidence I wear suit because I went straight from work." He assured me, so I nodded slightly.

I could hear an instrumental music playing in background. You could even say there is a piano with someone playing on it but I think it was just a CD with compositions. And that was nice, I loved piano pieces. When the new composition started playing, I was sure it was a CD, because I recognized it. It was played by one of my favorite artists, Ludovico Einaudi. I doubt this guy travelled all over the world to play in a small restaurant. Small for him at least, he is quite famous concert pianist.

"What do you like to drink?" Sebastian asked then, "Would you care for a wine?"

"Actually I'm under-age."

Haha, he thinks I am an adult. Now I am almost sure this man won't ever call me again. I am not what he wants, am I? I would bet I am the exact opposite of what he thought I'd be.

"Oh, I thought you might be. I actually didn't ask you in return, how old are _you_?"

"Well I am 17."

"That is almost adult, isn't it? But I got it, what would you like to drink then?" He asked me, being perfectly calm, with no change in his voice so that he sounded like he doesn't mind. But I don't see his expression.

"I guess I will have some…ice-tea?" I randomly picked. I needed something cold to cool me down.

"Okay, so, we will have a red wine and an ice-tea please." He said to the waiter who somehow appeared next to us. Now I had this strange feeling like Sebastian is looking me over. I had my face towards him, keeping my face expressionless. As usually, I had my blue sunglasses on, which maybe is impolite here but intelligent people will understand.

"Before we talk some more, we should pick a meal. Do you have any image of a food you'd like to taste? I insist on ordering something a bit more exclusive if it's okay with you. Don't worry about money, though, I invited you."

Such a gentleman. Did I just smile to sweetly? I hope not.

"I have no idea what they have but talking about exclusive, I've never tasted a lobster."

"That's a great choice. They do have grilled lobster on menu, so I am ordering it, ok?"

* * *

Sebastian described the place to me. On my right side, there was glass wall with the view on Los Angeles. Sun was setting by now which had to be great sight. I only felt warm sun rays aiming on my skin through the glass, before the sun hid behind high buildings.

The room was colored into red-gold, with all those classy framing on walls and huge curtains, carpet and so on. I felt like I will owe him this evening for the rest of my life.

The food was really delicious and waiters beyond kind. I also got to know Sebastian a bit better. He is a 27 years old business manager with high school finished, having top floor office, which made me suspicious that this man is obsessed with city views. When I mentioned that, he said that it's true and he even has high-placed apartment. He obviously does care about aesthetic and beauty. He understandably didn't tell me what he looks like, but I can imagine from what Alois said. He has never been married but apparently he avoids talking more about his love life. Which is understandable too, it's none of my business. It's the same case as I didn't talk about my sight, when and how I lost it.

We walked out of the building and even though I wouldn't mind spending more time with him, it was time to go.

"8 PM." He announced as he looked on his wrist watch.

When we separate, I will return home, go sleep, and beginning with another morning, I will live in fear he will never call me again. Right?

"I'm afraid I have to slowly head home, however" I swallowed. However? "I would drive you home, if you don't mind?"

Oh. Aww.

"Mind? Of course not, I'd appreciate that!"

"Okay, let's go." We got to his car and Sebastian started driving to my address, which I told him. It was just about 5 minutes, so we soon were on place. We got out of the car in front of my house to exchange some goodbye.

"You're probably wondering what I'm going to say about today." I shrugged and nodded, smiling slightly. "Despite I am having some hard times recently, I forgot about everything today. I'd like to see you again." A shiver run through my whole body, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I could die.

"Y-yeah?" I didn't know what to say. Such a man like him wants to meet _me_ again? Doesn't care I am fucking blind?

"Won't you like…say something too? You haven't told me that much today," he laughed a bit.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I kinda don't even believe this all is happening. But I definitely had a great time. Thank you so much for everything." I felt my face and cheeks burn again, red just can't look good on my pale skin but there's nothing I could do about it. "It's just… You don't mind? Anything?..." I suddenly asked without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything. My age, my blindness…"

"You know… my whole life, there were-"

"Mr. Michaelis?" someone suddenly interrupted him. I was afraid I know this voice.

"Mrs. Trancy, hello. What a surprise to meet you again…?"

Oh no. Oh shit.

"Ciel? What are you doing here together? Did you actually arrive in the same car?" It was Hannah. Nothing worse could happen.

"N- yes but eh-…" I don't even know…

"Do you know each other?" Confused Sebastian asked.

"S-she is my step-mother." I finally admitted.

"Cieeeel! How was your daaate-oh fuck"

Thank you Alois. I missed you here. You just made it much fucking better.

"Ciel Phantomhive what is this supposed to mean?!" Hannah said angrily.

Thanks. I am packing my stuff, I am homeless from now on.

* * *

**Hope it isn't that bad as I thought after I wrote it ._. If there are mistakes, I am so sorry, maybe I will check it for third time later.**

**By the way: If anyone is interested in my OTHER fanfictions, go to my profile and in description I wrote all about them, which I will finish, which I plan etc. I will be updating it there. If you had any question or comment on some of those FFs, feel free to send PM or review in some of them. Thank you readers, I love you! TwT (Bocchan: I love you the most :P).**


End file.
